Tudo tem dois lados
by Amanda Borges
Summary: Bom....essa é minha primeira fic.....espero que gostem..A história não é feita em cima de nenhuma outra........ é feita por mim, e primeira vez publicada.Espero que gotem da leitura e me deixem reviews.D
1. Dividindo tristezas

**Capítulo 1 – Dividindo Tristezas.**

"Todos ali em volta de minha mãe, por que vieram se quando ela estava em perfeitas condições eles nunca apareceram pra lhe dizer um "oi" ou até mesmo um "bom dia". Muitos dos que estavam presentes, eu nunca tinha vista na vida, apenas sabia que eram amigos de papai, os executivos da empresa com suas respectivas esposas. Perguntava-me os que eles faziam aqui, já que nunca foram de ligar pra minha família, nunca apareceram em casa pra uma visita descontraída, a não ser quando tinha jantares que papai oferecia, e que sempre acabavam com todo mundo indo embora um pouco alegrinhos. Mamãe sempre dizia que não se importava com aquilo, que ela não sentia falta de nada, pois o que ela mais precisava estava na sua frente, então ela me abraçava bem forte como se nada pudesse nos atingir ou nos separar. Mas ela estava enganada, olhando ela ali deitada em seu caixão percebia como estava pálida e magra, mas mesmo assim continuava linda e com sua expressão cativante.

O Padre finalmente acabou de falar ficando em um silencio mortal, isso me tirou do meu devaneio, então eu percebi que aquilo não era um sonho mais sim realidade, que eu não iria acorda gritando e minha mãe não viria correndo me abraçar e dizer que fora apenas um pesadelo. Isso não iria acontecer e me doía tanto ver minha mãe sendo enterrada, uma dor que nem conseguia descrever. Todos os que estavam presente vieram me dar os pêsames e dizer que sentiam muito e eu apenas dizia obrigada ou apenas sorria, pois a dor era tão grande que não sabia por mais quanto tempo conseguiria ficar ali. Minha vontade era de sumir, ir pra qualquer lugar onde eu não lembrasse que um dia fui muito feliz ao lado de minha mãe, mas que não a veria nunca mais. Todos começaram a ir embora, ate papai se foi e me deixou com minhas amigas e o chofer pra me levar quando quisesse, Lily e Antonia ficaram comigo até eu conseguir me acalmar um pouco, mas elas tinham que ir embora, as mães de ambas já tinha ligado muito preocupado com elas. Elas tentaram-me convencer a ir embora também pois um cemitério não é um lugar muito agradável de se ficar.

— Obrigado meninas, mas eu preciso ficar aqui mais um pouco, vocês me entendem né?

—Claro que sim Mily- disse Antonia.

Elas me deram um abraço coletivo bem forte, como sempre fazíamos quando uma dês nós estava muito triste. Então pedi a Nondas para levar elas pra casa. Nondas era meu chofer, mas primeiramente meu amigo. Sempre trabalhou pra minha família e quando era pequena ele sempre brincava comigo, não tenho uma recordação de minha infância que ele não esteja presente. Ele a princípio não queria me deixar ali, pois já estava escurecendo. Então falei pra ele que iria embora de taxi, pra ele não se preocupar. Depois de protestar por mais ou menos meia hora ele foi embora com as meninas.

Eu apenas sentei em cima do túmulo de minha mãe e chorei, mas chorei tanto que pensei que iria secar por dentro, tava parecendo uma mangueira ligada. E é onde estou agora, a dor que sinto é tão grande e como não tenho forças pra falar ou pra me expressar o único jeito de me expressar foi escrevendo, eu sei que um caderno de poemas e pensamentos não é o melhor lugar de se escrever essas coisa, mas foi o único que encontrei. Agora já é de noite e vejo o carro de Nondas chegando, vou-me esconder, pois não quero ver mais ninguém e nem sair de perto de minha mãe."

Emily saiu de cima do túmulo que estava e começou a engatinhar pelos túmulos sem ser vista, Nondas viu que não tinha mais ninguém no cemitério a não ser o zelador. Pediu informações ao senhor e este lhe respondeu que já tinha saído um taxi dali a poucos instantes. Então Nondas foi em embora achando que quem tinha pedido o taxi fosse Emily, mas não era, foi uma família que estava ali visitando túmulos de parentes.

A noite já tinha caído por completo, o cemitério estava tão escuro quanto se pode imaginar, Emily vendo que agora já não tinha mais perigo voltou a andar normalmente. Só que já não conseguia mais encontrar o túmulo de sua mãe, tropeçou e caiu umas três ou quatro vezes em lápides mais baixas que as outras. Não dava pra enxergar muita coisa, a única luz que se tinha era do céu estrelado e da grande lua cheia. Ma isso não ajudava muito, pois só dava pra ver os contornos das lápides o que lhe provocou alguns arrepios, pois o cenário se tornava muito frio e assustador. Emily tentou por horas achar o túmulo de sua mãe, mas foi inútil. Pegara o celular pra usar como se fosse lanterna, mas isso não foi muito eficiente e pra ajudar a bateria tinha acabado. Se conformando que já não tinha mais nada pra fazer a não ser esperar o dia clarear pra poder sair dali.

Se sentou em túmulo grande que achou por ali e começou a observar as estrelas, a Lua e se lembrou do que sua mãe sempre dissera sobre a lua.

— A minha pequena, a lua não é apenas um meteoro ou algo do gênero, ela é uma coisa mágica que aparece todas as noites pra nos mostrar que algo de bom pode acontecer com um novo amanhecer.

E assim Emily começou a lembrar dos momentos vividos com sua mãe, sua infância, tudo os mais, pois sua mãe ao contrario do pai estava sempre do seu lado, até mesmo quando ela brigava com alguma colega na escola. Sua mãe sempre sabia o que dizer mesmo sendo o que ela não queria ouvir. Emily era muito apegada a mãe e não aceitava que ela tinha morrido por uma doença que os médicos não conheciam, era algo novo na medicina como disseram.

E as lagrimas começaram a cair novamente, e ela não conseguia reprimi-las, então ficou ali chorando até chegar à exaustão. Fechou os olhos e ficou ali no frio e escuro cemitério em um silencioso choro, pois já não tinha mais forças pra soluçar. O vento provocava sons estranhos, mas nem isso Emily notou, pois já não se importava com mais nada.

O vento agora já estava mais forte. Emily gostava disso, era como se ele lhe fizesse um carinho, então lembrou de um dos pensamentos que sua mãe uma vez lhe escrevera em seu caderno:

"Minha pequena, sempre estarei com você, se não for pessoalmente, estarei em seu coração. E se um dia sentires um vento lhe roçar o rosto, não se assuste, pois sou que estou ao seu lado lhe dando forças pra se levantar e seguir em frente. Lembre-se sempre que você sempre será minha estrelinha mais brilhante".

Emily pensando nisso, ainda não tinha percebido que uma doce melodia a envolvia, não estava muito longe, e era cantada por um garoto. A música começou a ficar mais alta, foi então que Emily notou que não estava sozinha como pensava, e começou a prestar atenção na música.

_Enquanto a chuva molha meu rosto_

_Ela esconde a minha lágrima_

_Que insiste em encontrar o chão ._

_Enquanto o frio toma meu corpo_

_Eu aprendi sem a gramática_

_Que saudade não tem tradução._

_Eu preciso tanto de você_

_O seu amor é o que me faz viver_

_E me conhece como a própria mão_

_Cada medo do meu coração._

_Hoje pensei tanto em nós dois_

_O que não podia deixa pra depois_

_E eu vim aqui só pra dizer_

_Eu não existo sem você!!_

E de repente só se ouvia o ritmo da música tocada a violão, um ritmo tão gosto, que acalmava Emily. A música parecia ser cantada pra ela, pois era como ela estava se sentindo, tinha ficado ali pois não via como iria continuar a viver sem sua mãe.

—Como você está?- dissera o garoto provocando em Emily um susto.

—Eu não sei- respondera Emily, a música a acalmou mas não diminuiu seu sofrimento.—Quem canta essa musica?Nunca a ouvi em lugar algum.

O garoto riu.

—Nem poderia ter ouvido, essa música acabei de compor -Isso deixou Emily impressionada- escutei você chorando, parecia que sofria tanto que acabou me contagiando.

—Então quer dizer que meu sofrimento é inspiração pra você?- dissera uma Emily começando a ficar nervosa.

Ele rira novamente.

— Não, você entendeu mal. O que eu disse foi que ao ver o quanto você estava sofrendo, comecei a ficar triste também e de repente me veio essa letra na minha cabeça. Então comecei a cantar a extravasar essa tristeza.

Se fosse em qualquer outro momento Emily teria ficado roxa de vergonha, mas ali nada mais lhe importava, tentou ver o rosto do garota a sua frente, mas nada via a não ser o vulto.

— O que você faz aqui?- ela perguntara.

— Eu sempre venho aqui, só aqui eu posso ficar longe daquela selva de pedras da qual eu vivo. Posso ser eu mesmo sem envergonhar ninguém, sem precisar fazer o que não gosto.

— Selva de pedras?- "Que garoto mais estranho"...pensara Emily

— É assim que chamo a sociedade em que vivo meu colégio pra ser mais explicito.

— Mas por que esse nome?o que ele tem haver com seu colégio?

— Garota para pra pensar. Olha a sociedade em que vivemos, uns querendo ferra o outro. E muitas vezes temos que aparentar ser algo que não somos para ser aceito nessa sociedade que todos dizer ser "perfeita". – ele a assustara com seu tom de voz elevado.

— Entendo. Pelo menos acho que entendo.

Ele riu, mas dessa vez foi um riso tão gostoso.

"É a terceira vez que ele ri de mim, o que ele pensa que é, não respeita o sofrimento dos outros?...não não...ele fez uma música...ele respeita...ela é fofo.." e derrepente Emily caira no riso também , seus pensamentos tão confusos, nunca fora assim, sempre sabia o que fazer e o que pensar. Mas esse garoto era tão estranho mas lhe dava curiosidade, queria saber mais sobre ele.

— E você o que faz aqui?- Perguntou ele de repente.

— Minha mãe faleceu, e foi enterrada hoje. Ainda não tive coragem de ir embora, não tenho vontade fazer nada, queria ficar aqui como se eu estivesse a esperando vir me buscar. – Emily não entendia o por que estava falando tudo aquilo pra um completo estranho, mas isso não lhe incomodou nem um pouco.

— Pois saiba que ela não virá, pois foi a hora dela descansar, deixe a ir em paz.E tenho certeza que ela não gostaria de saber que a filha que ela tanto cuidou está em cima de um frio túmulo a esta hora da noite chorando feito uma mangueira ligada. Correndo o risco de pegar uma gripe ou sei lá o que pois começou a garoar. – Ele acabara de lhe tacar um balde de água fria.

— QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É? O QUE SABE SOBRE MINHA MÃE OU SOBRE MIM? NADA!!!! ENTÃO NÃO FIQUE FALANDO COISAS QUE NÃO SABE!!!.- pronto estourou.

Ele apenas ficou em silêncio esperando ela termina.

— Você tem razão, não sei nada de você ou sua mãe, mas mãe tem em todo lugar e são todas iguais. E mãe nenhuma gostaria de ver seu filho na chuva, no cemitério, no frio e pronto a pegar uma gripe.

— Me desculpe- novamente ele estava certo, sua mãe não gostaria de vê-la ali naquele estado. E de repente começou a chorar novamente lembrando de sua mãe. O garoto se assustou quando escutou que ela começava a chorar novamente.

— Me desculpe se falei algo, não era minha intenção te fazer chorar, eu apenas queria te tirar dessa chuva. – e então olhou em volta, e pra sua decepção viu que não tinha lugar algum que pudessem se abrigar.

— Ho! Não! É que me lembrei de minha mãe, dos nossos momentos e que você tem razão, ela não gostaria nem um pouco de me ver nesse estado. - e começou a chorar novamente.

O garoto sentou ao seu lado e a abraçou, Emily em outro momento teria dado um escândalo ou encheria o garoto de tapas, mas não, ali o que ela precisa era de um colo, alguém que a ninasse assim como sua mãe fazia quando ela estava no fundo do poço. E ele ficou ali abraçando- a como se ela fosse uma garotinha de cinco anos que acaba de perde sua boneca favorita.

—Tome- disse ele- Quero que fique com isso.

Acabara de lhe entregar uma das correntinhas que usava.

— Mas por que esta me dando isso?Tem outra igual?- perguntou um Emily chorosa.

— Pra falar a verdade não,são dois cordões, um sol e uma lua,quero que fique com uma a Lua, pra sempre que estiver triste lembrar-se que tanto a lua como o sol são sozinhos, mas nem por isso deixam de fazer o importante trabalho que eles têm e de brilharem. Mesmo que muitas vezes ninguém repare nisso.

— Muito obrigado, sabe de uma coisa, minha mãe era apaixonada pela lua, ela acreditava que a lua ..

— Era mais que um simples meteoro e sim algo mágico que aparece todas as noites? - terminou ele.

—Sim, isso mesmo. Mas como sabe?- "Como ele poderia saber uma coisa dessas?"..pensara Emily.

— Minha irmã pensava a mesma coisa, ela passa noites admirando a lua, e muitas vezes fazíamos pipoca só pra ficar sentados vendo a lua. Ela tinha uma mente tão sonhadora. Foi ela que me deu esse par de correntes. Ela falava que eu era como a lua, cheio de fases- e ele rio se lembrando de sua irmã. Fazia tempo que não recordava os tempos vividos com ela.

— E onde ela esta?- perguntou Emily

— Minha irmã sofreu um acidente de carro junto com minha mãe, minha mãe sobreviveu, mas minha irmã não. Ficou em coma por um mês, quando acordo fiquei tão feliz, pois tínhamos brigado antes dela sair com minha mãe. Quando ela acordou eu lhe pedi perdão por tudo que fiz e sabe o que ela respondeu?.

Emily esperou ele continuar, e ficaram em silêncio, ela percebeu que estava sendo duro pra ele falar disso, assim com era duro falar de sua mãe. Ele estava com a voz embargada e a respiração um pouco mais acelerada.

— Ela disse: " Minha lua, sabia que iria brilhar pra mim de novo, ai eu respondi, assim como você meu sol " , então ela me abraçou e ficamos ali abraçados até que ela se foi.

Era engraçado pensar que ela estava ali, em cima de um túmulo, nos braços de um desconhecido dividindo tristezas que nunca tinham sido colocadas pra fora.

E ficaram ali por mais um bom tempo. De repente ele levanta, pega o celular e faz uma ligação. Vira-se pra Emily e diz:

— Chamei um táxi pra vim te pegar. Seu pai deve estar preocupado, já é muito tarde.

— Meu pai não liga pra mim, nunca ligou. Não deve ter notado que eu não estou em casa.

O garoto ficou quieto por uns minutos pensando.

— Mas mesmo assim, você já pegou chuva demais, e com certeza deve ter alguém preocupado com você. E a propósito seu táxi já chegou. – Falou ele olhando pro portão do cemitério.

Ele a levou até o portão e parou ali. Ela virou pra trás, quando percebeu que ele não vinha junto.

— Você não vem?

— Não, eu moro aqui perto, não se preocupe.

— Ta, boa noite e...- a voz falhara- muito obrigado por tudo.

— Não deixe de brilhar- ele apenas respondeu.

Emily entrou no táxi, que estava um bocado longe demais do portão em sua opinião, deu de cara com um taxista com uma cara de quem queria estar bem longe dali. Disse-lhe o endereço de casa, e quando olhou pra traz já não tinha mais ninguém no portão.

No caminho de casa foi pensando em tudo que tinha acontecido, desde o enterro de sua mãe ate agora. Ficou relembrando tudo que o garoto disse, e percebeu o quanto fora mal educado com ele, pois nem o nome dele ela tinha perguntado, ficou pior ainda quando se lembrou que tinha gritado com ele. Mas ele ao contrário dela, foi tão gentil consolando-a e ainda lhe presenteara com um cordão que lhe tinha muito valor sentimental, sendo que um dia fora de sua irmã.

Mal percebeu que já estava em frente de casa, e que um Nondas muito nervoso escancarava a porta do táxi, fazendo o taxista ficar nervoso.

— Emily Lumi Castanhani, onde diabos você se meteu? Eu já estava ligando pra polícia- dizia ele, tão preocupado- você quase me matou do coração garota.

Emily nada escutava, se deixou levar por Nondas pra dentro de casa, depois que ele havia pago o táxi. Quando eles entraram na casa veio D. Nina, a governanta da casa, mas que sempre fora muito atenciosa com Emily.

— Miu Deus Santo, graças, finalmente a bambina retornari.- disse D. Nina um pouco mais aliviada. – Deixe que cuido dela agora Nondas.

— Acho que ela está com febre, apesar da roupa molhada, ela esta muito quente. – disse Nondas.

D. Nina colocou a mão em sua testa e viu que ela realmente estava ardendo de febre.

— Nondas, ande logo, leve-a para cima, vamos, vamos!!- dizia ela nervosa.

— Não!!, D. Nina onde está mamãe? Eu não sei por que. Mas quero vê-la, ela já dormiu?- Emily queria ver sua mãe, queria abraça-la.

D. Nina e Nondas se olharam.

— Eu acho melhor leva-la loga pro hospital Nina- disse Nondas- veja, ela está delirando!!.

— Não, leve-a para cima e chame marta pra me ajudar.

Enquanto isso D. Nina foi para o banheiro, encheu a banheira de água morna, e com a ajuda de Marta conseguiu despir e dar banho em uma Emily muito nervosa e reclamona, pois queria porque queria ir ver sua mãe. D. Nina e Marta davam todo tipo de desculpa pra acalmar Emily.

Quando o banho acabou, Emily estava exausta e deixou D. Nina lhe colocar na cama, comeu toda a sopa que ela lhe deu e foi dormi.

Depois que Emily finalmente se acalmou D. Nina foi falar com Nondas.

— Ela já está dormindo, como um anjinho. – disse ela sorrindo.

— Você não acha que é nada de grave né Nina?- Nondas estava preocupado.

— Deve ser por causa da chuva, amanhã ela vai estar bem melhor. Você verá.

— Tomara Nina. Onde está Marta?

— Ela foi se deitar levou um escorregão no banheiro tentando segurar Emily, coitada deve ter doido- mas os dois caíram na risada.

E foram se deitar também. Pois todos tiveram um dia muito exaustivo.


	2. Ladeira abaixo

_**Capítulo 2 – Ladeira abaixo.**_

Teve sonhos tão bons, mas ela nem havia sonhado. Acordara com uma sensação de que nada poderia estragar seu dia. Então olhara em volta, viu que se encontrava em seu delicado quarto, tudo que estava ali fora escolhido por sua mãe. Ela sempre fora muito delicada. Emily se encontrava deitada em uma confortável cama de casal toda pra si. Do lado direito se encontrava um pequeno, mas muito detalhado criado mudo, onde estava depositado o seu caderno de pensamentos, seus brincos, pulseiras, colares, tudo que estava usando ontem. Em seu lado esquerdo da cama tinha uma mesinha muito pequena e de aparência frágil, onde havia uma linda bailarina, que na verdade era um abajur. Seu guarda-roupa era enorme, tomava toda a parede do fundo do quarto, ele era branco com pequeninas flores nas extremidades. Um pouco mais a frente do guarda-roupa estava sua penteadeira, que por sinal estava abarrotada de caixinhas de jóias, bijuterias e algumas eram maquiagens. E na parede em cima da penteadeira estava um grande espelho, com varias fotos em volta. Como se fossem moldura do espelho. Muitas dessas fotos eram suas, com suas amigas e com sua mãe, e sempre lhe traziam ótimas recordações. Na parede oposta, se encontrava uma mesa muito bagunçada, onde havia um computador, um rádio e muitos livros, um fichário aberto com todas as páginas espalhadas. Era ali que Emily fazia suas lições de casa, mas nunca fora muito organizada com suas coisas.

Estava ali em um ambiente tão familiar e acolhedor, que não queria mais sair dali, de sua cama. Sorriu pensando nisso, em passar o dia ali. Mas logo viu que seu desejo não se realizaria, pois acabara de entrar pela porta uma D. Nina muito contente, cantando uma de suas musicas que Emily não entendia.

—Bom dia! Bom dia! Bom dia!- é realmente D. Nina estava muito feliz. – Como se sente hoje?

— Bom dia D. Nina, me sinto muito bem, mas não me lembro de ter vindo parar aqui. – isso era realmente verdade, a última coisa que se lembrava era que estava no táxi olhando pra um taxista um pouco assustado.

— Assim, você chegou de táxi, e já era muito tarde eu e Nondas já estávamos muito preocupados com você mocinha!! – ela estava séria enquanto dizia – Onde estava até as três da madrugada?

— Eu estava no cemitério, não conseguia sair dela, não pensar na mamãe. – Isso era verdade.

— A sim, eu entendo. Mas bambina, a vida continua. Vamos se arrume, pois as suas amigas ligaram e falaram que já estão vindo pra cá. – disse ela agora sorrindo. D. Nina gostava muito quando as meninas vinham pra casa, pois sempre íamos tentar fazer alguma coisa pra comer, aprender alguma coisa, o que não acontecia, pois sempre acabava numa grande confusão. O que divertia a todos, até D. Nina não resistia e entrava na brincadeira.

— Vou tomar um banho e já desso pra tomar café.

D. Nina afez um sim com a cabeça e desceu pra cozinha. Emily enrolou mais um pouco na cama, mas foi pro banheiro. O banheiro era todo de pisos brancos, continha um grande espelho em cima da pia, e uma grande banheira no canto da parede. A cortina da banheira era toda cheia de sapinhos. Emily sempre gostara de sapinhos, quando pequena andou beijando uns sapos, como nos contos de fada pra poder encontrar seu príncipe encantado, mas o que encontrou foi uma bela bronca de sua mãe e de Nondas.

Emily se lembrando desses momentos quase adormeceu na banheira, estava tão distraída que deu um pulo quando começaram a bater na porta do banheiro, como se quisessem póla a baixo.

— Mily você ta bem? Mily responda, faz dez minutos que estamos te chamando – dizia uma preocupada Lily.

— Xiii Lily acho que ela se afogou no chuveiro – disse uma brincalhona Antonia - Vamos por essa porta abaixo se você não abri!

— Vamos é?- perguntou Lily, mas vendo o olhar de Antonia – É isso ai, é um... é dois... dois e três quartos...

— TRÊS!!!! – disse Emily saindo do banheiro em um roupão.

As duas pularão no seu pescoço, lhe abraçando fazendo cócegas, lhe dando broncas por não ter respondido quando elas chamaram.

— Mily você quer nos matar do coração – dizia Lily – quando chegamos Nina falou que você tinha acabado de entrar no banho, subimos e ficamos esperando.

— Mas não ouvimos barulho algum vindo do banheiro, te chamamos mas ninguém respondeu né – disse Antonia emaranhando todo o cabelo de Emily.

— Me desculpe meninas, mas não ouvi, estava quase cochilando pra ser franca.

A três caíram no riso. Emily se trocou, Lily ajudou a pentear seu cabelo, que tinha ficado muito embaraçado por causa de Antonia. E assim que terminaram desceram pra tomar café.

Quando chegaram à cozinha e viram a mesa com tantas coisa deliciosas foi que Emily percebeu o quanto estava faminta. A três se sentaram e comeram tanto, que Emily achou que iria explodir. Todos ali pareciam que era contagiado pela alegria de Antonia, que sempre estava a brincar, fazer os outros rirem e realmente isso às vezes era contagiante.

Quando todas já estavam satisfeitas foram dar uma volta em um parque que ficava ali perto e que sempre iam la andar de patins. Mas dessa vez resolveram mudar, Antonia teve uma idéia brilhante, diga-se de passagem, não agradou muito a Emily.

Chegaram então ao parque com uma bicicleta e dois patins. Antonia e Lily calçaram os patins e Emily iria guiando a bicicleta e puxando as duas.

— Meninas vocês tem certeza que querem fazer isso?- Emily não estava gostando da idéia.

— Para com isso Mily, já falamos sobre isso. – Era realmente verdade, elas haviam ficado uns vinte minutos discutindo se isso seria seguro ou não. Mas como era duas contra uma, a maioria venceu, fazendo assim Emily ficar com o pilote da bicicleta e depois revezariam.

— Todas nos seus lugares, preparar...fogo- anunciara Lily.

Emily começou a pedalar e assim a bicicleta começou a puxar as amigas, que não estavam muito levinhas. Emily ia sempre pelos caminha mais fácil, pra não acontecer nada com as meninas e ela não pede o controle da bicicleta em uma decida. O parque estava realmente muito bonito aquela manhã, estava com algumas árvores começando a florescer, e havia aquele cheirinho de chuva que Emily tanto gostava.

Já tinham andado o parque inteiro e já estava na hora de trocarem de lugar. Lily foi pra bicicleta e Emily pro patins.

— Não precisa ficar com medo – disse Antonia – Você é melhor no patins do que e Lily juntas e olha não nos aconteceu nada. E alem do mais é muito divertido.

— Mas se eu cair, a culpa é toda sua. – e assim elas começaram a rir.

Lily começou a pedalar e puxar as meninas. E Emily viu que Antonia tinha razão era muito divertido. Então ela começou a se soltar mais e assim como Antonia começou a fazer algumas coreografias, andar de costas, dar uns pulos, andar em uma perna só. Estavão se divertindo tanto que mal perceberam que Lily havia parado a bicicleta, pois elas estavam numa pequena decida, os patins continuaram descendo e passando por uma Lily morrendo de rir por causa disso.

— Ei, por que não avisou que ia para?- disse Antonia, ele teve dificuldade em brecar o que resultou ela agarrando uma árvore pra poder parar. O que arrancou muitos risos das outras duas.

— Suuhuahssuahsuhausduhs, me desculpe udauhusuahud, eu não resisti – Lily mal agüentava falar de tanto que ria.

— Nossa o que aconteceu com você, parece que saiu rolando a ladeira – disse Joe. Joe era namorado de Antonia, e assim como ela ele adorava fazer piadinhas.

— É quase isso- respondeu Antonia rindo.

— E vocês o que estão fazendo por aqui? – Lily perguntara para todos, mais foi uma pergunta mais direcionada a Rick, um dos amigos de Joe. Lily tinha uma queda por ele, que não ficava atrás quanto a ela. Mas tanto um como o outro eram muito vergonhosos.

— Estávamos só dando uma volta – respondeu Tiago que acabava de chegar e cumprimentar a todos.

— Ai pessoal eu vou dar mais uma volta no parque, depois eu encontro vocês – e assim Emily saiu patinando.

— Mily espera, precisamos conversa – e veio Tiago correndo atrás de Emily.

— Hum, não vejo nenhum assunto que tenhamos que conversar – dissera Emily pensando em tudo que havia acontecido entre eles.

— Mily me deixe explicar. – então ela virara de repente e o encarava – Ta bom, não tem como explicar. Mas me de uma terceira chance.

— Não, você sabe que dou no máximo duas chances pra qualquer pessoa e você já esgotou sua cota de chances.

— Mas Mily, e o nosso lance, estava sendo tão...

— Vazio – cortara ela – Sabe eu realmente achei que, como você diz "nosso lance" era algo muito especial, mas vejo que não.

— Mas eu gosto de você. – disse Tiago começando a ficar nervoso.

— Mas eu percebi que não gosto de você tanto como imaginei. E cansei der ser seu brinquedo.

— Mas Mily.

— Nada de mas, já chega.

E assim ela começou a patinar e deixando prá trás um nervoso Tiago.

Conforme ia andando pelo parque, ia refletindo. " Será que Antonia é realmente feliz com Joe? Eu sei que ele é bonito, aqueles olhos verdes, cabelos meio compridos e um bom porte atlético sei é um pacote completo, mas será que eles realmente se amam? E Lily quando será que vai se declarar pro Rick, eu sei que ele não é tão bonito, mas em compensação é muito charmoso, apesar de sua timidez. Hum.. será que Rick também gosta de Lily? Perguntas e mais perguntas, da onde saíra tanta pergunta de repente?"

Emily havia parado pra comprar sorvete em uma barraquinha que havia encontrado. Pegou duas bolas sabor morango pagou o sorvete e continuou o passeio. " Eu sei que depois que mamãe morreu. Muitas coisas perderam o sentido, a importância. Sempre fui louca por Tiago, desde a primeira vez que o vi. Alto, forte, loiro, sorriso cativante e um olhar tão safado. Tivemos tantas brigas e hoje não acho mais a mínima graça nele. Meus problemas que eu achava que eram tão grandes e complicados, sumiram, até parece que foram enterrados com mamãe."

Ela continuava perdida em seus pensamentos e sem perceber estava começando a descer a rua mais comprida do parque, sendo que ela sempre tivera medo, pois era muito comprida e tinha algumas lombadas no meio. Já estava numa boa velocidade quando se deu conta na enrrascada que havia se metido.

— HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! SOCORROOO...eu vo morrer...eu não quero morrer - e o patins dela começava a ganhar mais velocidade deixando-a com mais medo ainda. Tentava brecar de todos os modos que sabia, mas não estava adiantando, pois o patins estava numa velocidade muito grande.

— SOCORRO!!!!! – estava gritando feito louca – eu não quero morrer.

De repente um par de braços muito forte lhe agarrava a cintura, e tentava brecar os seus patins e assim diminuindo a velocidade de Emily. Mas isso não deu muito certo.

— O que ta fazendo? – ela se assustara com a chegada do garoto, mas isso fora logo esquecido pois a poucos centímetros estava uma lombada – há nós vamos morrer – e assim começava a choramingar.

— Nós não vamos morrer – disse o garoto confiante, como se descer aquela ladeira fosse a coisa mais fácil do mundo – Quando eu disser pula, você pula.

— Mas estamos muito rápido, o impaqui..

— PULA!!! – ele dissera, e sem pensar duas vezes pulou junto com ele a lombada. Então ele continuava a tentar brecar os patins dele, e a puchava pra trás, diminuindo assim um pouco a velocidade dos patins de Emily.

E novamente um lombada, e mais outra, e parecia que a rua não ia acabar nunca. Até que começou a ficar mais inclinada e Emily começou a respirar mais aliviada. Então se virou pra ver quem a salvara. E ficaram tão admirada com o par de olhos azuis acinzentados que viu, como se entrasse em transe, ele disse algo acordando ela.

— O que você disse?

Tarde de mais, a ladeira ainda não tinha terminado, nem as lombadas, Emily como estava de costas e não havia prestado atenção quando ele lhe dissera pra pular, ela tropeçou e saiu rolando e levando contigo o garoto. Finalmente conseguiram parar, quando Emily olhou ao seu lado viu o garoto tentando se levantar e com o seu sorvete no meio do peito. Mas mesmo assim todo sujo e com o cabelo cheio de folhas, ela teve que admitir que ela era muito bonito.

— Você está bem? – ele perguntara dando-lhe a mão para ajudá-la a levantar.

— Estou sim, só um pouco ralada – ela disse sorrindo – muito obrigado por ter salvo minha vida.

— Não há de quer, eu já to acostumado a salvar garotinhas que costumam desser essa ladeira pensando na morte da bezerra. – dissera ele sorrindo – Estou brincando, mas você ta mesmo bem, não quebrou nada?

— Estou bem sim, obrigado – foi então que reparou no sorvete – ho me desculpe – disse ela tentando tira o sorvete da blusa dele.

— Não se preocupe, eu adoro sorvete, ainda mais de morango- então os dois caíram na risada. Depois de terem ficado rindo por vários minutos ela finalmente consegue se controlar.

— Você sempre desse essa ladeira- perguntou um pouco sem ar – Me pareceu tão confiante, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

Ele deu uma boa gargalhada antes de responde.

— Pra falar a verdade, nunca a tinha descido. Mas quando vi você gritando feito uma doida e morrendo de medo, quando dei por mim já tava do teu lado. Se você fosse morrer, morreríamos os dois, pois nem eu sabia o que tava fazendo realmente.- e assim deu uma gostosa gargalhada. E por mais perigosa que fora a situação Emily também estava dando risada. Os dois ali estourando de dar risada, nem parecia que a poucos instantes trás, estavam em um grande perigo.

— Mily,MILY – vinham gritando Lily e Antonia muito preocupadas, e atrás delas vinham também Joe, Rick e Tiago. As meninas mal deixavam Emily respirar de tantas perguntas. Tiago fazia a maior cena de namorado preocupado, pegando Emily no colo e assim a levando embora.

Emily não conseguiu se livrar de Tiago, e foi embora carregada, mas antes de ir, olhou pra trás procurando o garoto que a salvara. Mas não o encontrou, pois ele já tinha ido embora, aproveitando o alvoroço que estava em volta de Emily.

Sem que ninguém percebesse ele saiu do meio daquela agitação toda. E voltava pra sua turma de amigos que estavam ali perto assistindo tudo de camarote.

— Cara, isso realmente foi incrível- dizia um de seus amigos – são poucos os otários que dessem essa ladeira- terminara ele em deboche.

— Há, há. Muito engraçado.

— Você conhecia garota? Parente sua?

— Não, nunca vi mais louca – e pensando no que disse viu como foi otário em arriscar a própria pele por uma desconhecida.

— Ulalá, eu nunca pensei que veria essa sena – o outro debochava ainda mais – James Scotty Lamburguine arriscando a pele pra salvar uma mera desconhecida, uma simples plebéia.

— Isso, aproveita e zoa mais – disse fazendo caria de sério – seu dia ainda vai chegar.

— Ta, enquanto não chega. Eu me contento em zua tua cara feia .- disse o outro fazendo cara de quem estava se lamentando do fato.

— Mas eu to muito mole mesmo. – e assim James pulou em cima de Dan e começou a lhe dar uns crokes – Então alem de eu ter que agüentar você zua com a minha cara, tenho que agüentar você se passar por tirste né... Seu Zé Ruela...

E assim eles passaram o resto da tarde no parque, James tendo que escutar Dan lhe fazendo piadas a todo o momento, quando ele pensava que o garoto havia cansado, ai que ele começava de novo. James realmente gostava muito de Dan, afinal eles cresceram juntos. Os pais de Dan era amigos de infância dos de James. Mas apesar de Dan morar do outro lado da cidade, isso não o impedia de passar horas e horas com James. James tinha um tio chamado Marcos, um homem muito culto, inteligente, cavaleiro, ele era gêmeo do pai de James. Os dois eram muito parecidos em muitas coisas, mas ao contrario do irmão Marcos, Marcio era um homem frio, arrogante e que só vivia pros negócios. Apesar de Marcos ser tio de James, ele muitas vezes parecia mais um professor, em todo lugar ou situação Marcos aproveitava pra ensinar algo a James, o que resultou em um belo rapaz, charmoso, educado, culto, elegante, com um belo porte. Mas apesar de tudo que sempre fez por James, não conseguiu prevenir James de ficar com o mal gênio de seu pai, os dois tinham o mesmo gênio impetuoso e alguma vezes mesquinhos. A diferença entre eles é que o Marcio conforme foi passando os anos foi ficando seco, frio ao contrario de James, que em algumas poucas vezes parecia a alegria e a beleza de se viver em pessoa, mas eram raros os momentos.

— James, onde esteve? – perguntou o tio vendo o sobrinho entrando na sala todo sujo. Era uma situação engraçada, pois James sempre se entrava em um impecável estado – foi atacado por uma lata de lixo? – perguntou ele zombando.

— Fui, você nem imagina como foi emocionante – disse o outro fazendo vários sinais com a mão, como se estivesse atacando algo – foi uma luta realmente emocionante.

— Eu imagino – disse o tio segurando o riso – e pelo visto o vencedor foi a lata.

— Nossa, sua bola de cristal está realmente boa – James já estava começando a ficar nervoso, não gostava muito das brincadeiras do tio – ela tinha uma casca de banana, eu dei bandeira e BUM...

— Você beijou o chão – o tio já ria abertamente, ria ainda mais vendo a cara de James que passava de "há engraçadinho" pra "a vai catar coquinho".

— Pêra ai você vai ter um replay da cena. - E assim começou a andar pela sala a procura de alguma coisa – Achei – e assim começou a andar em direção ao tio, que estava sentado em uma poltrona perto da mesa rindo gostosamente. O garoto ia sem sua direção com passos apressados, quando tropeçou no tapete e a lata de lixo foi para na "acidentalmente na cabeça de seu tio".

Agora quem ria abertamente era James, seu tio parecia que ia soltar fogo pelas ventas de tanto que chiava.

— Seu moleque insolente – a veia em sua têmpora pulsava tanto, que aprecia que iria estourar a qualquer momentos - como se atreve a fazer uma coisa dessas? Seu L'idiot, ajustent formé, mule d'embecil...

James subia correndo as escadas e deixando pra traz um tio muito nervoso, que já estava roxo de raiva o que causava muito riso em James, afinal fazer o "Grande Marcos" perde a pose não era qualquer um que conseguia. Entrou no seu quarto e foi logo pro banheiro tomar um banho. Entrou em baixo do chuveiro e ficou ali, lembrando dos acontecimentos do dia, e assim ficou por um bom tempo, a água lhe caia nas costas e isso era como se lhe massageassem a costas, era relaxante. Ele se encontrava em um espaçoso banheiro, todo azul claro, atrás da porta estava cheio de cintos e algumas camisetas penduradas, o espelho que ficava em cima da pia estava com uma rachadura, que foi provocada por James após levar um escorregam e bater a cabeça no espelho.

Terminou de tomar banho, pegou uma toalha e enrolou na cintura e parou em frente ao espelho rachado. Seus cabelos estava mais indisciplinados do que nunca, seu queixo começava a adquirir um ar de arrogância que combina muito com seu olhar penetrante, herdado de sua mãe, lindos olhos azuis acinzentados. Passou a mão no cabelo, desalinhando ainda mais o cabelo então foi pro quarto. Quando estava na porta a empregada acabava de entrar e ficou ali parada olhando pra ele, sem reação. Quando percebeu o que estava fazendo, ficou muito vermelha e saiu toda atrapalha trombando em Eliza que entrava no quarto.

— Nossa, o que você fez com a pobre coitada – disse ela entrando quarto do filho – é o primeiro dia dela e você a recebe assim.

Eliza é mãe de James, uma mulher muito charmosa, alta magra e com cabelos tão loiros que quase eram brancos e ainda tinha aqueles olhos que o filho herdara, azuis acinzentados. So que ao contrario de sua mãe, James tinha os cabelos castanhos mas uma pele clara, o que dava um certo destaque em seus olhos.

— Eu não fiz nada – defendeu-se fazendo cara de anjo.

— Sei..- riu a mãe – e quanto a seu tio, encontrei ele muito alterado lá em baixo, e o único que consegue esse efeito é você.

— Há, ele começou a zoar comigo e eu respondi a altura. – disse fazendo cara de quem foi injustiçado.

— Você e seu tio um dia ainda vão se matar – disse ela penteado o cabelo de James - pronto. Não quero mais o senhor andando de toalha pela casa - disse ela dando um tapa na bunda dele que estava passando pra pegar algo pra vestir.

— Há, isso não foi culpa minha, como ia saber que a garota ia estar aqui – vestiu uma samba-canção, virou pra sua mãe pegou-lhe pela cintura, pegou sua mão e começaram a dançar uma musica que só eles escutavam. – E sabe de uma coisa, não tenho culpa de ser irresistível.

— Ho sim. Você ta com o ego muito grande – disse ela sorrindo, e assim continuavam a dançar – espero que você não de em cima das serviçais, pois se não, não teremos serviçais mas sim um fã clube seu.

Os dois caíram na risada, e assim terminaram a dança com uma volta de Eliza.

— Bom, eu vou ver como está seu pai – disse ela lhe beijando a testa – não se esqueça de descer pra jantar, hoje é as 9:00, vamos ter que espera alguns convidados.

Assim que ela saiu, James se jogou na cama e logo adormeceu. Não viu, nem escutou mais nada.

Muito longe dali, se encontrava uma garota deitada em uma rede sonhando acordada. Estava se lembrando dos acontecimentos do dia. E agora pensando e analisando melhor, o dia até que foi bem engraçado.

Depois que o pessoal chegou pra ver como Emily estava fazendo aquele barulho todo. Todos pareciam muito preocupados. Lily estava mais branca do que o normal.

— Lily você ta transparente – Emily queria descontrair um pouco o pessoal, estavam todos muito tensos. Mas não tinha motivo, não lhe acontecera nada, apenas uns arranhões.

— Pare de brincadeira Emily – dLily realmente estava muito preocupada com a amiga, tinha conhecimento do medo que a amiga tinha daquela ladeira – você não quebrou nada né?

— Quebrou – dessa vez quem ficou pálido foi Tiago , que caiu sentado ao lado de Emily – minha bonequinha você ta inteirinha né? – e assim ele começou a cutuca – lá pra ver se estava tudo no lugar.

— Pare já com isso Tiago – isso surpreendeu a todos, pois ela sempre o chamava de Ti – pessoal, se acalmem, por favor. Eu estou bem... E não quebrei nada – acrescentou vendo a cara de Lily.

— Haa... eu sabia – disse Antonia, que já recuperara do susto – você não é uma bonequinha de porcelana, mas sim de plástico, e daqueles bem duro.

Isso arrancou risos de todos e ajudou o pessoal a se descontrair. Passaram o resto da tarde ali, sentados em baixo de uma árvore, conversando abobrinhas. Na hora de ir embora, foi cada um pra um lado, apenas Tiago ficou pra trás e insistiu em acompanhar Emily até em casa.

— Não é necessário – dizia ela – moro só a dois quarteirões daqui.

— Mas eu faço questão, e quero ter a certeza que chegará bem – ele terminara.

Emily por educação aceitou. Foram o caminha todo hora em silêncio, hora conversando coisas inúteis. Ela nunca gostou tanto de morar perto do parque como naquele momento. Quando finalmente chegaram, foi se despedir de Tiago, mas esse fora mais rápido lhe pegando pela cintura e lhe dando um beijo, Emily nada fez, mas percebeu que não sentia nada enquanto ele lhe beijava. Já não sentia mais aquela alegria, vontade de responder ao beijo ou aqueles arrepios na nuca. Não sentia mais nada.

— Então minha bonequinha de porcelana – ele finalmente a largou – nos vemos amanhã.

— Não - respondeu ela, o que o deixou confuso. - Tiago, nada mudou tudo o que te falei no parque ainda continua.

— Mas, mas, mas e o beijo – ele estava atordoado – você correspondeu.

— Sim, mas foi o suficiente pra mim confirma o que já tinha lhe dito.

— Mas eu não posso ficar sem você – ele parecia chocado, como se a ficha dele só estivesse caído agora – Você é minha bonequinha, minha garotinha..

— Correção – disse ela, que já estava perdendo a paciência – eu fui. E entenda, por favor. Eu não sinto mais nada por você e mesmo que sentisse não voltaria com você, você me tratou como um brinquedo que quando dá vontade vai lá e paga pra se diverti, depois deixa em um canto jogado.

— Eu sei que cometi alguns erros – admitiu ele, meio envergonhado.

— Alguns?!?! – repetiu ela atônita, não acreditava que estava escutando aquilo. – Você quer saber de uma coisa?! Eu to cansada, não vejo hora de entrar em um bom banho quente e depois ir pra cama. Então entenda de uma vez por todas, eu não vou voltar com você, daqui em diante só seremos amigos, pelo menos da minha parte. E que na próxima vez , você dê mais valor na sua " namo – ficante".

Ele nada fez ou disse a não ser um até mais. E saiu de cabeça baixa.

Emily reanalizando a situação, percebeu o quanto foi grosa com Tiago, apesar de tudo que ele lhe fizera, tinha ficado com dó do garoto. Emily ganhara o apelido de bonequinha de porcelana pois sempre fora muito delicada, meiga, gentil, e como alguma vezes Antonia reclamava: inocente demais.

O que estava acontecendo? Não era de seu feitio agir daquela maneira e..

— BAMBINAAA!!BAMBINA – os gritos de D. Nina lhe acordou de seus devaneios – onde se meteu essa menina?

— Estou aqui – ela respondeu, causando um susto em D. Nina que estava de costas pra rede em que a garota se encontrava.

— Tu queres me matar do coração – apesar o tom ela estava dando um meio sorriso – Seu pai falou que vocês vão a um jantar em uma cidade vizinha, e que tua prima Joana vai junto para lhe fazer companhia, pois é jantar de negócios.

— Mas eu não quero ir – ela fazia biquinho – esse jantares sempre são muito chatos.

— Seu pai quer que vá, pois parece que quer te mostrar uma coisa... não sei o que é – acrescentou vendo a cara surpresa de Emily – e vai leva tua prima para lhe fazer companhia.

— Mas ..

— Chega de perguntas e mas. – disse ela já de saída – é pra estar pronta as 7:30, pois vão sair nesse horário. – e assim se retirou, deixando pra trás uma Emily muito curiosa.

Mal a governanta sairá da varanda, Emily pulou da rede e quase caiu, pois enroscou o pé na rede. Subiu as escadas pro seu quarto de dois em dois degraus, tamanha era a pressa. Já era 6:30 da tarde, só teria uma hora pra se arrumar, não daria tempo. Ela começou a se desesperar pensando nisso.

Chegando ao quarto, ia pro banheiro, mas já tinha tomado banho. Então se dirigiu pro fundo do quarto, onde se encontrava o guarda- roupa. Abriu todas as postas e ficou ali encarando o guarda – roupa, olhando o de cima a baixo.


	3. Apenas um jantar? parte 1

_**3º capítulo - Apenas um jantar?**** (parte 1)**_

— D. NINA!! – Emily gritava de seu quarto – D. NINA!!

Alguns segundos depois, quase levando consigo a porta do quarto aparece D. Nina, muito preocupada.

— O que aconteceu? – perguntou ela olhando preocupada pra Emily – quebrou algo, machucou, não ta achando alguma coisa?

— Não, não é nada disso – ela disse, depois de ver como D. Nina estava preocupada.

— Então por que estás a gritar bambina? – perguntou a outra confusa.

— Não sei o que vestir, sempre foi mamãe que escolhia minhas roupas nessas ocasiões – disse Emily desamparada.

— Ahh! Então é isso- disse a mulher quase rindo – você ficará linda com qualquer coisa, não se preocupe. Alem do, mas, tem um ótimo gosto.

E assim que terminou de falar deu as costas a Emily e voltou pra cozinha. Emily simplesmente não acreditava no que estava acontecendo, e agora o que faria?

Nessas ocasiões era sempre sua mãe que escolhias suas roupas, mas a garota nunca soube acerta na hora de se vestir, ou era muito chamativo, ou apagado, muito serio. Então era sempre a mãe que escolhia, ela sempre sabia o que seria perfeito pra se usar, sem chamar muito atenção, mas sem ficar apagado também. Não muito sério e nem muito ousado. Sempre perfeito.

Por mais que Emily olhasse pro guarda – roupa, não conseguia decidir com que roupa iria, isso começou a apavora-lá , pois começava a ficar sem tempo.

— Calma garota – dizia pro seu reflexo no espelho – você encontrará algo que combine com esta noite. Calma, não se apavore – mas isso era um pouco difícil de fazer.

Então olhou novamente pro guarda – roupa, começou a procurar alguma roupa. E conforme vendo as roupas ia jogando elas pra traz sem ver onde caíam. Uma hora e outra achava alguma coisa que lhe agradava, mas logo desistia.

Então achou um vestido bege de alcinha que gostava muito, ele tinha um bonito sobretudo de acompanhamento. Na parte de baixo, do lado direito do vestido, tinha lindos bordados de linha com vitrilhos, que formavam um belo arranjo de flores. No sobretudo tinha bordados apenas nas mangas e uma pequenina flor na gola.

Vestiu o vestido, colou o sobretudo deu uma ajeitada no cabelo e se olhou no espelho.

— Nada mal, hum – pensou alto – Mas como saber se é o certo?- disse pra seu reflexo no espelho fazendo cara de dúvida. Então começou a pensar.

" Antonia não liga pra essas coisa, não vai saber. Pra ela qualquer coisa serve. Lily, hum.. pode ser."

Pegou o telefone e ligou pra Lily, no terceiro toque o mordomo atendeu

— Casa da Família Conon, boa noite – disse ele automaticamente.

— ANTONIO!!- Emily estava tão nervosa, que chegou a gritar o nome do mordomo, o que lhe assustou um pouco – Antonio aqui é Emily tenho que falar urgentemente com a Lily – a garota falava muito rápido, e mal parava pra respirar.

— Ho sim, me desculpe querida- disse ele muito amável – mas a pequena Lily foi jantar fora com seus pais. E acho que vão voltar tarde, pois pretendiam passar no parque que está na cidade.

— Ho não!!

— O que disse querida, não ouvi – perguntou o outro.

— Eu?! – tinha esquecido de Antonio do outro lado da linha – nada. Muito obrigado, desculpa pelo incomodo Antonio e boa noite.

— Por nada querida, e boa noite.

Assim que desligou o telefone ficou pensando. Tinha se esquecido do parque que tinha chegado na cidade, e que estava sendo o maior sucesso. Llily convidou ela e Antonia para irem, Antonia falou que não daria pra ir, pois tinha combinado com Joe de ir ao cinema e Emily não aceitou pois não tinha animo pra ir nestes lugares, pelo menos não agora.

Depois de dar voltas e voltas pelo quarto, pisando nas roupas que estavam jogadas, nem percebia que estava fazendo isso. Teve uma luz.

— Prima, eu preciso de ajuda – Emily mal deu tempo da outra responder assim que atendeu o celular – não sei o que vestir, o que você vai usar no jantar.

— Boa noite pra você também prima, eu vou muito bem e você? – respondeu a outra em deboche - e eu.

— Ta, ta, desculpa Mica – pediu Emily – Que bom que você está bem, eu estou indo na medida do possível. Mas você não poderia me ajudar, não sei o que vestir e já são sete horas.

— Calma Emi – Anmica era a única que chama Emily de Emi – eu não estou muito chique não, pelo que seu pai falou pra minha mãe, vai ser um jantar bem simples e que vão discutir sobre negócios, então não precisa ficar muito elegante não.

— Eu estou com aquele vestido bege – informou Emily – lembra, você estava comigo quando comprei.

— Lembro sim, tenho um parecido..ushudahudhuahduhauh - disse Mica lembrando a confusão pra saber quem ia ficar com qual vestido, pois as duas tinha gostados dos dois e não sabiam qual escolher.

— uashudhuahsudhauduahu , verdade – Mily também ria- então que roupa você está?

— Estou com uma calça até na canela branca, uma blusa três quartos azul claro e uma sandália preta de salto alto – respondeu Mica – nada muito chamativo. E não se preocupe, você vai achar algo legal, você tem bom gosto.

— Brigado – disse Mily – eu vou volta a procura.

— Daqui a quinze minutos eu to ai – informou Mica.

— Ta, ta bom, até já – e assim Mily desligou o telefone.

— É, vou confiar no meu bom gosto, ta todo mundo dizendo que eu tenho – dizia a garota pro seu reflexo.

Então voltou a revirar suas roupas novamente. Pegou uma blusa ali, uma saia mais adiante e se vestiu, então foi escolher uma sandália pra usar. Decidiu-se por uma preta de salto alto também. Sentou-se na frente da penteadeira e se maquiou, depois começou a abrir todas as caixinhas na sua frente, procurava alguma jóia que combinasse com o que vestia, optou por um colar bem comprido e começou a procurar os brincos que eram conjuntos.

— Minha nossa – Mica acabava de entrar no quarto da prima – passou um furacão por aqui – ela olhava abismada pro quarto, estava de cabeça pra baixo, tinha roupa jogada pra tudo que é canto, em cima da cama, no chão, em cima da mesa de estudo, os sapatos estavam todos esparramados também – Emi você virou isso de cabeça pra baixo – dizia ela estupefata.

Mily olhou pra quarto, e pela primeira vez naquela noite percebeu o quanto estava bagunçado seu quarto, D. Nina iria lhe matar na hora que visse aquilo. Então olhou pra prima e quase teve um ataque.

— Você disse que não estava muito chamativa, nem muito chique Anmica – Milly disse muito chatiada.

Mica se assustou com o tom da prima, olhou pra si própria como se procurasse alguma coisa.

— Mas eu não estou – disse atônita – estou simples, comparada as roupas que se usa geralmente nesses jantares.

Emily olhava a prima que estava muito bonita, tinha os olhos castanhos meio esverdiados, o que dava uma beleza meio exótica, como sempre disse a mãe de Mily. Mas essa noite eles estavam bem retocados, com uma sombra marrom meio dourada, dando bastante destaque nos olhos. Os lábios bem cheios estavam em um marrom não muito forte, que combinava com sua pele, usava um par de brincos pequeninos, dois coraçõezinhos azuis que combinava com o colar justo que trazia no pescoço, era um coração vazado azul, era pendurado pelo lado. Dava um bom destaque na blusa azul claro, pois o colar era azul turquesa. Estava com uma calça branca, que continha alguns istrazes na barra.E para fechar o conjunto estava usando uma sandália branca de salto fino.

— Me desculpe – disse a garota – é que eu to em desespero, não terminei de me arrumar ainda, e estou muito simples perto de você – terminou ela meio tristonha.

Mica olhou a prima de cima a baixo e disse:

— Mas você está linda – disse a morena sinceramente- só os brincos que não estão legais. Pera ai- e assim começou a procurar algum nas caixinhas de Mily- Aqui, estes ficaram melhores – entregou um par de brincos pra Mily que os colocou e fitou-se no espelho pra ver como ficou.

Emily realmente estava muito bonita, tinha os olhos castanhos, mas um castanho não muito escuro, era um olhar que ao mesmo tempo em que se mostrava doce, era um olhar penetrante, estavam contornados com lápis preto e uma sombra meio prata, mas não muito claro, um prata mais acinzentado. O que lhe dava um certo mistério. Usava os brincos que a prima tinha escolhido, era borboletas transparentes penduradas em um fino cordanzinho prata, o que dava um certo destaque nos cabelos de Emy que era castanhos bem escuros. Usava uma simples blusa branca de alcinha bem colada e um colar prata com um cristal pendurado que quase chegava a barriga, pois era comprido. Estava com uma saia de prega preta, que havia lhe caído muito bem, pois ela estava muito magra, havia emagrecido esses dias, já não comia tanto. A saia era um modelo normal, aquela faixa Liza no começo, e mais em baixo estavam as pregas. Usava uma sandália preta que se entrelaçava toda no pé.

As duas ficaram ali se olhando no espelho, e acabaram levando um susto quando D. Nina entrou no quarto.

— Miu Dio Santo – disse ela abismada com a cena – o que aconteceu aqui???

— é que eu estava procurando algo pra vestir Nina – respondeu Mily

D. Nina olhou pra meninas, então sorriu.

— Vocês estão lindas – o que deu um certo alivio em Mily – e você Bambina não vai passar nada nos lábio?

A garota se olhou no espelho e percebeu que realmente não tinha passado nada na boca, olhou pros batons, mas acabou escolhendo um brilho labial, que lhe dava um certo volume nos lábios sem chamar muito atenção e lhe dava um brilho.

— Pronto, agora assim – disse D. Nina – podem descer, seu pai já ta lhe esperando, as duas- terminou sorrindo.

Elas correrão para a porta. Mily parou ali e se virou.

— Nina – começou sem jeito – me desculpe pela bagunça.

— Não tem nada querida, vá curti seu jantar.

E assim as meninas desceram pra sala, seu pai se encontrava sentado em um poltrona ao fundo, levantou os olhos quando as meninas chegaram e olhando as duas tão bonitas, percebeu como havia tempo que não reparava na filha, como fazia tempo que não passavam um tempo juntos e como ela havia crescido, como o tempo estava voando e ele nem percebia.

Esses pensamentos lhe deram uma tristeza, o que ajudou ainda mais a ter certeza que seria melhor fazer o que estava pensando e que comunicaria Emily logo após o termino do jantar.

— Boa noite papai – disse Mily assim que o localizou no fundo da sala e lhe dando um beijo.

— Boa noite querida – disse ele, o que Mily estranhou, pois fazia tempo que o pai não lhe dava esse tipo de tratamento – Boa noite Anmi, como vai seus pais? – disse ele cumprimentado Mica e lhe dando um beijo no rosto.

— Boa noite tio – Mica não estranhou nada, pois fazia tempo que não via o tio, e ele sempre foi muito legal com ela, quando era pequena e se viam mais – vão bem, papai mandou lhe falar que deu certo, e que na hora que você me leva embora ele lhe entrega as chaves. – terminou ela, olhou pra cara do tio e com um grande sorriso – Tio o que deu certo? É que mamãe ficou entusiasmada quando papai disse que deu certo, então fiquei curiosa.

O tio riu.

— Enmi curiosa como sempre – disse ele rindo – Então Elena se entusiasmou com a notícia? – a menina acenou que sim com a cabeça – Ela não lhe disse nada né? – ela respondeu que não com a cabeça de novo – Bom, tudo no seu devido tempo, você e Emily saberão, não tenham pressa.

As meninas se olharam confusas, Mily balançou os ombros mostrando que não entendia nada do que ele estava falando. Mas nem deu tempo de ver o que Mika respondia pois seu pai as empurravam pra fora da sala.

— Vamos meninas, ou vamos chegar atrasados.

Atravessaram a sala de estar e estavam no hall da casa, Emily notou que a casa parecia mais vazia, e tava faltando algumas coisas ali. Quando chegaram lá fora, o carro estava na porta, o pai de Mily abriu a porta do passageiro pras meninas entrarem, deu a volta no carro e sentou no volante e saíram.

— Onde está Nondas? – Mily estava confusa, seu pai quase não gostava de dirigir.

— Ele está ocupado... não se preocupe – completou vendo a cara de Mily pelo retrovisor, então sorrio. A menina que estava no banco de trás sorri também respondendo ao pai.

— Então tio – começou Mika – Onde vamos, já não estamos mais na cidade – observou a garota.

— É que meu mais novo sócio mora Lins – e viu pelo retrovisor que Mika ficaram meio confusa – É , ele mora na mesma cidade que você Anmi e pelo que você já deve ter percebido. Estamos atrasados.

— Hum...não me diga que o senhor também se associou aos Lamburguine ? – perguntou ela impressionada.

— Vou sim – respondeu ele seriamente – eu resolvi amplia meu ramo, e vou testar colocar os Lamburguine no meu ramo.

— Se isso der certo, vai ser muito bom – disse Mily entrando na conversa – Lamburguine é carro não? – olhou pra prima que lhe confirmou com a cabeça –Carros com alta tecnologia, isso realmente seria muito bom no mercado.

— Isso mesmo, essa é a idéia – disse o pai – carros com tecnologia avançada, por enquanto estamos visando os jovens, colocando GPS, radar , essas coisa.Pois a maior clientela dos carros Lamburguine é os jovens.

— Verdade, em Lins a maioria que tem esse carros são os jovens. – ficou pensativa por um instante – Tioo, não vai esquecer da Enmi aqui, não me importaria nem um pouco com um Lamburguine de presente .

Todos caíram na risada.

— Hum.. vo pensa no seu caso – disse ele rindo – mas quem sabe papai Noel não te visite este ano.

— Eiii – Emily chegou a pular no banco – ele vai me visitar também né papai?! – e assim abrindo um sorriso bem grande, assim como Mika avia feito alguns instantes trás.

O pai parou o carro e olhou pra trás.

— Pra você ele não vai vir não – e olhou pra cara da filha que logo entristeceu- estava brincando querida, se der certo, nós vamos estudar o caso das duas, ok?

— Ok – disseram as duas juntas.

O pai de Emily abaixou o vidro do carro e foi quando as meninas perceberam que já tinham chegado, informou o seu nome pro segurança e entrou na casa.

Passavam por um grande jardim todo iluminado, com uma belíssima fonte no meio. A fonte era composta por vários cupidos voltados para fora apontando suas flechas de onde sai água. No meio deles havia um casal, uma bonita mulher com uma expressão triste olhando pra cima e o homem a abraçava pela cintura, mas não tinha expressão alguma. Da ponta das flechas saia água colorida o que deixava a fonte com uma aparência mágica, o casal no meio era iluminado por luzes brancas que ficavam no fundo da fonte. O conjunto todo era magnífico, as meninas ficaram encantadas com a beleza do jardim, a fonte lhe dava um toque especial, mas havia também muitas flores alo perto.

Quando o carro parou em frente da porta e as meninas desceram, Mily se viu diante de uma enorme casa, cheia de janelas, algumas plantas cresciam ao lado esquerdo da casa, o que dava uma certa dureza na casa. A porta que se abria a frente era uma pesada porta de madeira toda trabalhada, tinha duas lamparinas em volta da porta. Não deu tempo de Mily prestar muita atenção na casa, seu pai e Mika já estavam entrando e a garota fazia sinal para Mily os acompanharem.

O mordomo estava no hall os recebeu.

— Sr. Castanhani, o Sr. e a Sra. Lamburguini já iram recebê-los .

E assim os conduziu até o final do hall, um espaçoso lugar, tinha algumas portas ali e uma bela escada que levava ao andar superior. A decoração era um pouco fria. A cor das paredes era escura, os quadros mostravam pinturas de parques ou florestas com cores frias, havia uma mesa alto de vidro entre uma porta e outra e ali havia algumas estátuas, todas de uma cor muito escura, era uma coleção, eram cinco pessoas que dançavam.

Esperando pelo anfitrião, Mily ficou olhando para as estatuas. E derrepente elas ganharam vida , começaram a dançar uma valça muito bonita e harmoniosa, tinham movimentos graciosos e muito firmes.

— Boa noite – disse o homem entrando no cômodo – sejam bem vindos.

— Boa noite Marcio – cumprimentou Henrique – deixe-me apresentar minha sobrinha Anmica – Mika deu um passo a frente.

— Boa noite Senhor- disse a garota.

— Boa noite Anmica – respondeu ele cumprimentando –a, então olhou para Mily e percebeu que a garota estava meio que hipnotizada pelas estatuas.

— Tse, Tse. – tossia o pai de Mily chamando à de volta a terra – essa é minha filha Emily.

— Boa noite senhor – disse Mily automaticamente virando-se para o homem a sua frente.

— Boa noite Emily – disse ele em meio sorriso. – Bom meninas sintam-se à-vontade. Eu e Henrique temos que tratar de negócios. Henrique – e assim entrou na porta a direita, que Emyli pode ver que era mais um corredor.

— Meninas, daqui a pouco estou de volta.- e assim saiu atrás do futuro sócio.

As duas se olharam e olharam novamente pro corredor, como se esperassem ver alguma coisa de outro mundo. Então do nada caíram na risada.

— Por que você está rindo – perguntou Mika que já tinha se recuperado do súbito ataque de risos.

— Nã...nãoo..não sei – respondeu a outra ainda rindo sem ar – Pronto, já me recuperei. Essa casa deve ser uma loucura, eu achei que haveria alguma sala ali e não um outro corredor.

— Eu sempre passei aqui em frente de bicicleta, mas nunca entrei. Mas ouvi falar que a casa realmente é enorme, e que tem um lindíssimo jardim nos fundos – parou pensativa – Mas esse corredor realmente é muito estranho, sabe não é normal ter corredores atrás de portas – terminou Mika com uma cara muito estranha.

Emily olhou pra prima e caiu no riso novamente, derrepente estava as duas rindo. Estavam tão distraídas que mal perceberam que havia um garoto parado no alto da escada observando elas rirem. Quando já estavam voltando ao normal o garoto começou a descer a escada.

— Anmica – disse ele em elevado tom – que prazer em vê-la - terminou de descer a escada e tinha no rosto um sorriso presunçoso.

As garotas se assustaram com a chegada do rapaz. Emily se assustou mais ainda quando viu que se tratava do garoto que havia à ajudado no parque. O olhou novamente, ele bonito. O cabelo jogado para trás. Uma camisa social branca com as mangas dobradas e com um botão aberto usava uma calça jeans escura, sapatos social cor caramelo e um cinto da mesma cor. Tinha também um colar, mas Emily não conseguiu ver o pingente.

— James – respondeu a prima com o mesmo tom de voz do garoto – pena que não posso dizer o mesmo – terminou ela com um grande sorriso no rosto.

Mily olhou pra prima e depois pro garoto. A prima sempre fora muita educada, o que estava acontecendo.

— Ho minha querida – começou ele sorrindo também – minta!! – e deu uma piscadela para Mika que fechara a cara.

O clima ali ficou tenso. Mika olhava para James com uma cara de poucos amigos e ele matinha uma expressão zombeteira no rosto.

— Mas o que é isso James? – disse Marco entrando no hall. – Por que esse comportamento com tão bela dama? – mal deixou o sobrinho responder e pegando a mão de Mika e lhe dando um beijo – Mademoiselle.

Emily achou uma certa graça na cena, nunca vira sua prima tão sem ação como agora. Homem que havia entrado na sala estava de costas para Emily, mas ela pode ver que ele usava um terno de giz azul marinho e tinha o cabelo preso em pequeno rabo de cavalo, era muito escuros, Mily não conseguiu saber se eram pretos ou castanhos.

Mily desviou o olhar de Marcos, percebeu que James a observava, olhava-a intensamente. Chegou a ficar sem graça com o olhar do garoto então resolveu cumprimentá-lo.

— Olá – disse meio sem graça – como você esta?

— Estou bem , obrigado – respondeu friamente.

Marcos se virou para ver a outra convidada com um belo sorriso no rosto que morreu ao ver Emily, Marcos ficou ligeiramente pálido e ficou encarando a garota por alguns segundos. Mas logo se recompôs.

— Boa noite – disse indiferente – você já conhece meu sobrinho?

— Não, só nós esbarramos no parque –respondeu James.

Emily o olhou para o garoto a sua frente. E começava a se perguntar onde estava o garoto animada que a salvara no parque. Abriu a boca para dizer algo. Mas a palavras morrem na garganta.

Marcos olhou novamente para Emily e se retirou da hall.

Nesse instante Eliza entrava no pequeno hall.

— Boa noite querida – disse cumprimentando Mika – como vai sua mãe?

— Boa noite – disse a outra já sorrindo – vai bem obrigado.

Virou para cumprimentar Mily e parou uns instantes e ficou olhando a morena na sua frente. Uma de sua sobrancelhas tava quase junto dos cabelos claros.

— Boa Noite querida – disse cumprimentando Mily – mas você é?

— Boa noite senhora – sorriu Mily – Sou Emily Lumi Castanhani.

A mulher sorriu ainda mais ao ouvir o nome da garota, assim como sua sobrancelha subiu ainda mais. Virou-se para James passou a mão no cabelo do filho para abaixar alguns fios.

— Filho, seja um ótimo anfitrião para nossas convidadas – e olhou para as meninas a sua frente – Eu vou ver como seu tio está, não se preocupe – disse vendo a cara de espanto do garoto.- E quanto a vocês sintam-se em casa – disse dirigindo-se as morenas a sua frente.

Eliza saiu do hall e seguiu por uma das portas ali presentes.

Logo depois da saída da mulher todos ali ficaram um olhando para o outro. James olhava mais para Mily, que já estava começando a se incomodar com isso. Então resolveu quebrar a tensão, mas o garoto foi mais rápido.

— Venham por aqui. – e virou para a direita.

As meninas o seguiram quietas, logo que saíram do hall entraram em uma espaçosa sala, com muitos móveis antigos, a sala tinha até lareira. Mal dava pra repara nos lugares que passavam, ele andava muito rápido. Passaram por mais uma sala, entram em um comprido corredor e finalmente pararam em uma pequena sala, mas muito acolhedora.

Os tons ali eram claros, o sofá cheio de almofadas rendadas, havia uma mesinha no centro com algumas estátuas, eram bailarinas. Os quadros na parede eram arranjo de flores, com cores bem vivas. Havia duas estantes em um canto com vários livros, do lado de uma dela havia uma bela poltrona reclinável com um livro em cima. Um pouco mais no fundo tinha uma pequena estante com uma televisão. Havia alguns porta-retratos ali, mas Mily não conseguia ver nitidamente quem era. Perto da estante dom a televisão havia uma pequena porta de vidro, e dali vinha uma luz azulada que provocou a curiosidade de Mily.

— Bela sala – disse Mily pensando alto.

— Obrigado – respondeu James – vamos esperar aqui o termino da reunião, então poderemos ir jantar.

As duas concordaram com a cabeça. Mas Mily estava curiosa pra saber o que tinha atrás da porta de vidro. Tentou chegar mais perto, mas ficou sem jeito, pois não estava na sua casa. Então se contentou em sentar no sofá junto com a prima que já havia começado a conversa com James.

— Esse ano não vou precisar aturar esse ser insuportável aqui do meu lado Ami – disse Mika para a prima que se sentava ao seu lado.

— Vocês já se conhecem?

— Eu também não vou ter que aturar essa sua cara feia mais Anmica – disse o garoto, ignorando Mily – mudei de colégio, já não agüentava mais aquele povinho do seu colégio.

— Não me diga, o fora que você levou da Diestro te deixou tão mal assim- ela ria abertamente.

— Não tem nada haver com isso – disso o garoto de cara amarrada – Mudei de colégio, pois não agüentava mais gente como você Derda.

— Derda é o ...- ficou pensativa por um segundo – mas, mas se você saiu do colégio, então que dizer que você foi pro colégio Desafio?

— Hoo..você descobriu isso sozinha? – perguntou ele em deboche.

— HÁ NÃO!! – a garota deu um grito que assustou tanto Mily como James – vo te que te atura esse ano. Seu filho da mãe, porque não ficou na outra escola tentando descobrir onde foi parar teu celebro.

Ele estava com uma cara muito fechada, abriu a boca pra responder mas foram interrompidos pelo mordomo.

— Todos já estão a espera de vocês.- e se retirou.

— ótimo – disse Mily pulando do sofá – vamos então.

Pela cara que James e Mika a olharam, parecia que tinham esquecido que ela estava lá.

N/A: Gostaria de agradecer a um grande amigo que me deu apoio pra continuar a escrever...

Cristian... vlw mesmo...obrigado pela força!!

Bju.uu


	4. Apenas um jantar ! parte 2

_**4° capítulo: Apenas um jantar? (parte 2)**_

Todos saíram da sala em silêncio, seguiram o mordomo pelo mesmo corredor que tinha passado antes. Em uma das salas ele virou e abriu uma porta dando passagem aos três que o seguiam.

Encontravam-se em uma grande sala de estar, decorada com tons leves, tinha algumas plantas nos cantos e no centro uma enorme mesa de madeira. A mesa tinha estava toda arrumada, com um lindo arranjo de flores ao meio, não muito grande. E ao lado de cada copo na mesa, havia um pequenino arranjo de frutas. Nas paredes havia quadros, a maioria de arranjos de frutas.

A mesa não estava toda cheia, tinha uma dez pessoas, todas já sentadas e conversando animadamente, só esperavam eles para começar o jantar. Quando entraram na sala de jantar alguns viraram a cabeça para olhá-los e outros nem sequer notaram que haviam entrado. Emily sentou-se ao lado de seu pai, que estava vago e tinha mais dois lugares vagos a sua frente. Mily fez sinal para a prima se sentar a sua frente sem que ninguém percebesse, mas não foi muito eficiente. James viu que Emily fazia sinal pra Anmica e resolveu irritar as garotas sentando-se no lugar de Anmica, quando chegou na cadeira e puxou para trás Anmica sentou e olhou para ele com um sorriso no rosto.

— Obrigado James – disse ela sorrindo da cara de raiva que ele fazia.

— Por nada querida – disse ele com um sorriso forçado. E sentou-se na cadeira ao lado, olhou para Emily e viu que ela ria da situação, o que o deixou com mais raiva ainda.

Logo os garçons começaram a servi os pratos e as bebidas. Todos a principio recebeu uma salada e de bebida tinha duas taças a sua frente uma com água e a outra com vinho, para os mais novos que eram: Emily, Anmica e James eram sucos de Frutas Vermelhas.

Assim que os garçons terminaram de servi a todos, Marcio se levantou e deu uma pequena batida em sua taça e todos se viraram para ele.

— Bom, quero agradecer a todos aqui presentes- começou ele – e dizer que estou muito feliz em lhes comunicar que estou honrado em ter como mais novo sócio Henrique Castanhani.

Henrique se levantou e todos ali presentes o aplaudiram, ele cumprimentou Marcio, que por sua vez se sentou.

— Muito obrigado Marcio – disse olhando para Marcio na ponta da mesa, depois se dirigiu a todos os presentes na mesa – Fico muito feliz e satisfeito em poder entrar em um grupo tão bem desenvolvido com este. E que nossa associação dure por muito tempo. Um brinde. – e ergueu sua taça, todos fizeram o mesmo.

E se ouviu muitos tilintares pela mesa, logo depois voltou os garçons e serviram o jantar. O jantar decorreu muito bem, uns conversavam sobre coisas banais, outros sobre os negócios, as únicas duas mulheres que tinha conversavam sobre o colégio dos filhos. O senhor que estava do lado de Mily se virou e começou a conversa com a garota.

— Você é filha de Laura com Henrique. – disse ele olhando Emily atentamente – Sim, sim, você tem os traços de sua mãe, pode até ser parecida com seu pai, mas os traços de Laura estão vivos em você.

— O senhor conheceu minha mãe? – Mily estava espantada com as palavras do homem. Sempre lhe falaram que era a cara de seu pai, a única coisa que tinha da mãe era os olhos e o sorriso.

— Ho sim – disse ele com uma cara muito fraternal – eu estudei com sua mãe e com esse cabeça dura que você chama de pai – terminou ele dando risada.

— Alfrede o que minha filha vai pensar de mim depois disso – Henrique entrava na conversa – Mily, Alfrede estudou com sua mãe desde o primário, era ele que cuidava dela pra mim – disse rindo- como sabe sou dois anos mais velhos que sua mãe, então terminei os estudos primeiro.

— Verdade, quando seu pai saiu do colégio, fiquei como segurança de sua mãe. – disse lembrando-se dos velhos tempos – ela era muito bonita e fazia muito sucesso. Assim como você fará, tenho certeza.

— Obrigado Sr. Alfrede – disso sorrindo meio envergonhada – Mamãe me falou algumas vezes do senhor, mas nunca apareceu para uma visita.

— Frede, me chame de Frede – disse ele – Quem disse que não os visitei?!

— Ele nos visitou quando você era muito pequena – falou Henrique – estava aprendendo a andar, e vocês faziam uma bagunça que só por Deus.

Eles riam, Frede parecia perdido em pensamentos.

— Então era o Sr. nas fotos que eu tenho em casa – disse Mily pensando alto – o garotinho na foto, é seu filho?

— Vocês ainda tem aquelas fotos? – perguntou ele mais para Enrique, que confirmou com a cabeça – Minha nossa, devem estar meio velhas..sduahudhuahuhd... e quanto a Dan, sim ele está muito bem.

— Por que Dan não veio tio Frede?- perguntou James que até o momento estava conversando com a mãe.

— Ele não estava muito bem quando sai de casa – respondeu Alfrede – Estava com uma terrível dor de cabeça por causa da mudança dos novos vizinhos.

— Não me diga que Sélia se mudou – perguntou fingindo-se endiguinado.

— Hora James não me faça essa cara – disse ele em tom de reprova – Acho que foi muito bom ela ter se mudado, você só judiava da garota.

— Que isso titio – disse com fingida endiguinação – eu amava ela, até pensava em me casar com ela.

Todos caíram na risada pelo tom que James falou aquilo. E assim continuou o jantar. Todos muito bem animados. Quando finalmente o jantar havia terminado, todos foram para um sala que havia um pequeno bar em um canto, um grande sofá preto e mais duas poltronas da mesma cor. Havia apenas dois quadros na parede e o resto era muito simples, mas dava um ar de poder aquela sala.

Todos conversando, estavam distraídos, até Mika não percebeu quando Mily saiu. A porta de vidro não lhe saia do pensamento. Então resolveu ir ver o que tinha além da porta.

Voltou pelo mesmo caminho que tinha passado para chegar à sala onde estavam. Chegou a sala de jantar onde estava o mordomo e alguns garçons arrumando a mesa. O mordomo se virou quando a viu entrar e lhe dirigiu a palavra.

— Deseja alguma coisa senhorita?

A garota olhou pra sala de jantar e viu que havia três saídas, e já não se lembrava por qual tinha passado quando entrou.

— Eu preciso ir até a sala onde estava antes do jantar – disse meio nervosa, o mordomo a olhou curioso – é que esqueci minha pulseira lá, estava me machucando então a tirei.

— Entendo – disse olhando pro pulso da garota – vou levá-la até lá, mas não poderei ajudá-la a procurar, pois tenho que arrumar isso aqui.

— Sim claro. Não se preocupe.

E assim o mordomo a conduziu até a pequena sala, mas desta vez passou por outros lugares e foi bem mais rápido. Mily nem prestava atenção por onde passava, o mordomo andava muito rápido e a garota quase tropeçou em um tapete o que resultou em um esbarramento numa cantoneira. O mordomo mal olhou para traz com o barulho continuou o seu percurso. Quando finalmente parou e abriu a porta pra Emily passar disse apenas.

— Espero que ache sua pulseira senhorita – e deu um leve sorriso – e não se preocupe, todo mundo tropeça no tapete.

E logo após fechou a porta e saiu. Mily olhou novamente para sala, havia gostado do lugar, era tão aconchegante, ficou ali olhando a sala por alguns segundos e logo se dirigiu ao fundo. Parou em frente da estante ficou olhando os porta-retratos. A maioria era de Eliza com um garotinho no colo ou brincando, Mily supôs que fosse James, pois o garoto tinha o mesmos olhos que a mulher. Tinha também vários retratos de uma menina com cabelos muito loiros, ela era muito parecida com Marcio. Emily achou logo em cima da televisão um grade retrato que continha James, Eliza, Marcio e a garota em um piquenique, todos estavam muito sorridentes menos James que fazia careta pra câmera.

Tinha mais alguns porta-retratos, e alguns deles estavam baixados. Mas a morena não olhou todos só alguns. Foi pra porta de vidro, quando entrou estava em largo corredor com algumas plantas nas paredes e no chão tinha vasos de plantas. As luzes eram azuis e bem fracas, o teto ali era de vidro e dava para ver lindo céu estrelado.

Mily adorou o lugar, eram poucas as casas que conhecia que tinha um jardim de inverno. Continuou andando e acabou saindo em uma pequena sacada. Ficou maravilhada com o que via. Estava diante de um enorme e maravilhoso jardim. Em baixo da onde estava tinha vários tipos de flor que davam um aroma muito gostoso ao ar. Tinha uma pequena escada lateral que continha um caminho de pedras no chão. Mily foi seguindo o caminho de pedras no chão admirando tudo em sua volta. A garota passou por um canteiro de rosas, e o caminha se abriu em dois. Ela seguiu um deles sem nem ao menos ter notado que havia se dividido. Acabou parando em frente de um banco de madeira branco que havia ali, Sentou e ficou obesrvando o lugar. Tinha muitas flores ali e até mesmo um pequeno lago. Mily estava hipnotizada pelo perfume das flores e com a lua cheia que estava no céu que não percebeu que tinha mais alguém ali, estava encostado em uma árvore não muito longe do banco onde ela se encontrava.

Ele ficou ali a observando por vários minutos, apesar de não gostar da garota, vê-la ali tão admirada pelo cenário, lhe proporcionava um novo sentimento, lhe trazia lembranças que há muito tempo tinham sido esquecidas. E assim tinham que ficar no esquecimento. Deu alguns passos e acabou pisando em um galho seco que havia ali e acabou tirando Emily de seu transe.

Mily deu um polu na banco ao ouvir o galho se partindo e se assustou um pouco mais quando viu uma sombra se aproximando, quando chegou mais perto ela pode constatar que se tratava de Marcos, o tio de James. Ele não tinha expressão alguma e a pouca luz que havia ali lhe dava uma aura assustadora.

— O que faz aqui?- perguntou com a voz seca – Por que não está com os outros convidados?

— E..e..eu me perdi dos outros convidados – ela não sabia por que estava gaguejando, mas aquele homem na sua frente não estava ali pra uma conversa animada – e resolvi tomar um pouco de ar puro.

— Entendo – continuo a olhando, seu olhar era muito frio e profundo, o que estava dando ainda mais medo em Mily.

— Me desculpe se interrompi o que estava fazendo – então olhou pra onde ele havia saído – eu já estou voltando para dentro, me desculpe senhor.- E assim se virou e começou a seguir o caminho de pedras no chão.

— Boa noite senhorita – Mily ouviu ele dizer e se virou, apesar da escuridão e a única luz que tinha era da lua, ela pode ver que ele dava um meio sorriso, então acenou para ele e voltou a seguir as pedras.

Não achou que estava tão longe da casa, só via as plantas, as flores, algumas árvores, então resolveu aperta o passo. Será que seu pai estava preocupado, e a prima, seus pensamentos começaram a voar. Mas logo voltaram a terra, Mily se encontrava na divisão do caminho de pedras.

" Que maravilha, vou pra onde agora", olhou pra esquerda e não viu nada a não ser as flores que se seguiam, olhou pra frente e só via flores também mas escutou bem longínquo um barulho de água." A fonte, só pode ser".

Seguiu em frente e logo conseguiu avistar a casa, ficou mais aliviada, quando chegou mais perto viu que havia alguém na varando por onde tinha saído e estava com a voz alterada falando ao telefone.

— Não quero saber, vocês tratem de prender essas feras sanguiranárias - ela estava de costas para o jardim, parecia muito nervosa pois passava a mão nos cabelos toda hora – eu não sei onde ela pode estar, mas vocês tratem de prender essas feras.

Emily havia para, estava bem próxima agora, mas do que será que ela estava falando, olhou a volta não tinha nada ali de assustador, mas derrepente sentiu um calafrio. Entçao resolveu subir a escada. Assim que pisou na madeira no primeiro degrau, Eliza se virou automaticamente e abriu um longo sorriso a vendo subir as escadas.

— Ho minha querida. – assim que Mily chegou a varanda Eliza a abraçou – você está bem?, não encontrou os cachorros né?.

— Não senhora – Mily não sabia o que fazer, estava sem reação diante da recepção de Eliza – encontrei apenas o senhor Marcos perto do banco.

— Então era lá que você estava – disse a conduzindo para dentro – sua prima veio me pedir ajuda para procurá-la sem alerta os outros, procurei pela casa, então o mordomo me disse que tinha a deixado na saleta, fiquei muito preocupada quando cheguei e vi que você não estava e a porta do jardim estava aberta. Os cachorros de Marcio estão soltos e sabe eles não se dão bem com ninguém quase. Mas você está bem vou deixá-la aqui e vou conversar com Marcos. Boa noite querida.

Emily ficou olhando a porta por onde ela tinha passado e agora Eliza passava. A mulher já tinha ido e ela continuava a olhar a porta. "Eu quase fui ataca então por cachorros, ai meu Deus, obrigado por estar viva". Olhou mais uma vez para a porta e se virou procurando a saída daquela sala. Estava seguindo pelo corredor quando encontrou Mica e James.

— Até quem fim garota – James foi o primeiro a se pronunciar – se tomou doril, onde se meteu?

— Emi onde você estava? – perguntou a prima a olhando – você está bem?

— Eu estava no jardim, lá no fundo – disse sorrindo – ele é muito lindo, de os parabéns a sua mãe James.

— Ta eu dou, mas me responde uma coisa – ele a olhava muito espantado – como saio viva dos jardins?

— Por que ela não sairia viva de lá? – Mica estava curiosa, o que tinha o tal jardim.

— Por que a essa hora os cachorros ficam soltos, são cinco rottweilers, e como hoje tem visitas eles foram colocados nos fundos. – então ele olhou para Mily – onde você estava, não se encontrou com nenhum deles?

— Não, encontrei com seu tio e com sua mãe que estava meio nervosa mandando prendê-los.

— Você deu sorte em garota – disse ele rindo.

— Ho prima, que bom que não lhe aconteceu nada. – e assim deu um abraço bem apertado em Mily – Vamos voltar pra sala então.

Os três voltaram pra sala e ficaram conversando bobagens até a hora de ir embora.

Quando finalmente o jantar terminou e todos se despediram, Eliza apareceu e se despediu e todos e pediu desculpas por Marcos não estar presente no jantar, disse que ele estava se sentindo mal. Emily foi se despedir de Eliza estava meio constrangida pelo o que havia acontecido.

— Me desculpe pelo susto senhora – disse meio baixo, mas Eliza e Alfrede escutaram.

— Não foi nada querida – disse com simpatia - os jardins – disse para Frede que olhou curioso para Eliza.

— Assim, entendo – disse Frede, então olhou para Emily – Não fique assim querida, uma vez quando Dan era pequeno, tinha uns dez ou onze anos, ele saio para brincar também – e começou a rir se lembrando daquele dia- ele foi brincar e não avisou ninguém, foi bem no dia que os cachorros haviam chegado, e o instrutor tinha nos dito que iria demorar um pouco para os cachorros se adaptar aos novos donos. Quando nos demos conta que Dan havia sumido, todos entraram em pânico, mas o engraçado foi que quando o achamos ele estava dormindo junto com os cachorros no jardim, fomos tentar tirar ele lá do meio e os cachorros acordaram e começaram a latir e rosnar.

— Realmente aquele dia – disse Eliza se lembrando também – Foi bem complicado tirar ele de lá, os cachorros não deixavam, então Dan se levantou fez todos se acalmarem e saio de lá. Quando o instrutor chegou e lhe contamos o porquê o chamamos tão depressa ele quase teve um ataque, nos chamou de louco por deixar uma criança ir brincar com os cachorros.

Todos caíram na risada.

— Vamos Mily, está na hora – disse Henrique que acabava de chegar a roda – Eliza, o jantar estava maravilhoso, parabéns.

— Obrigado – respondeu ela – Sua filha é encantadora, traga-a aqui mais vezes.

— Claro, a trarei – disse olhando para Mily – Frede, foi muito bom revê-lo.

Os dois amigos se abraçaram e logo após Henrique foi embora junto com Elimy e Mica, no caminho foram conversando sobre o jantar, as pessoas que elas não conheciam.

Logo pararam em frente ao prédio onde Mica morava, era um prédio comum de quinze andares, localizava-se perto do centro e era bem discreto. Passaram pelo porteiro que os deixou entrar só depois de ver Mica. Logo que estava em frente ao prédio Mily olhou para cima.

— Poxa – disse olhando para o último andar onde a prima morava – já pensou se não existisse elevador?

Todos riram e entraram no prédio. Quando finalmente estavam na cobertura onde Mica morava, as meninas já tinham tomado banho e estavam de pijama, sentadas na frente do PC disputavam que iria ser a primeira a entrar na internet, então Ellen a mãe de Mica entra no quarto e interrompe a disputa.

— Mas o que é isso? – disso olhando a cena, as duas descabeladas Milly com o cabo da internet e Mica com o mouse na mão - Meninas se acalmem e entrem em um acordo, por favor em.

— Mas nós tínhamos um – respondeu Mily – uma hora de cada, só que Mica já ta ai faz uma hora e quinze, já é minha vez- dizia Mily balançando o cabo na mão.

A mãe da garota olhou pra ela sentada no PC e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

— Mica acabou seu tempo, deixe sua prima usar também – falou ela, a garota abriu a boca pra protestar mas a mãe não deixou- Não adianta se defender, você faz a mesma coisa com sua irmã.E anda as duas pra sala, seus pais querem fala com vocês.

— O quê? – disse Mica – eu não fiz nada com aquela pirralha dessa vez, é tudo mentira.

— Calma minha filha – disse ela puchando a garota da cadeira – não é nada a ver com sua irmã, vamos quando chegar na sala vocês vão saber, anda as duas pra sala- e dissse ela empurrando as meninas pra sala.

Quando chegaram no corredor Ellem foi ver como Nanda estava, se estava dormindo bem e as meninas continuaram seguindo pra sala, quando chegaram lá Henrique estava falando com Álvaro.

— Não sei – dizia ele olhando para a janela – mas acho que Marcos não ficou para o jantar por causa do que aconteceu, você viu o que Eliza disse, a reação dele ao ver Mily e além..

— Tocs. Tocs – tossia Álvoro, indicando que as meninas estavam na sala – minhas queridas, sentem-se.

— Papai o que aconteceu com o senhor Marcos? – Emily foi direto ao pai que estava perto da janela, ele estava sem o paletó e a gravata, estava apenas com uma camisa branca com as mangas dobradas.

Ele a olhou carinhosamente e respondeu:

— Uma outra hora eu te conto – respondeu ele e acrescentou vendo que ela abria a boca pra protestar – É uma história comprida, agora se sente lá com Anmi que temos que contar uma surpresas pra vocês.

— Acho melhor não contar, espera até amanhã – disse Ellen que acabava de chegar na sala – Se não elas não iram dormir.

— A não conta – disse Mica, já estava muito curiosa pra saber do que se tratava- O que é tão importante pra te que esperar até amanhã?

— Bom, agora que atiçaram a curiosidade de Mica- falou Ellen com uma cara de que perdeu a batalha- podem fala, se não ela não vai para de pergunta.

Mica olhava ansiosa para todos na sala, esperando a boa alma que começasse a falar, mas para sua decepção a voz veio do seu lado.

— Mica, se acalme – disse a prima tentando arranca a almofada da garota – Você ta quase rasgando a almofada – E assim começou a disputa pela almofada, o que acabou com as duas levando um tombo do sofá e todos rindo da cena.

— Mica se acalme – disse Álvoro ajudando ela a se levantar e sentar-se no sofá – Você tem que guarda energias para fazer as malas, pois estamos nós mudando – disse ele sorrindo da cara que a filha fazia – Estamos indo para Munçãniqui e Mily e Henrique também vão – Terminou olhando para a sobrinha.

As garotas no sofá se olharam e derrepente caíram numa gostosa gargalhada, Mily recuperou um pouco o fôlego e disse ao tio:

— Ótima pegadinha tio – disse limpando as lágrimas que caiam – muito boa mesmo tio.

— Mas não é brincadeira – disse ele passando a mão no cabelo – Por que elas não acreditam?

— Talvez porquê você vive fazendo pegadinhas – respondeu Henrique – Meninas, não é brincadeira, Enmi você sempre quis se mudar, e você vai, as casas já estão até compradas e o apartamento está vendido, é isso que seu pai mandou você me falar e Mily, nós também vamos.

Mica mal podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo e então olhou para a mãe que confirmou com a cabeça, ela estava tão feliz que correu a abraçar o pai e logo depois foi acorda a irmã que estava dormindo, Ellem foi atrás da garota. Ao contrário da reação de Mica, Mily abriu um pequeno sorriso e disse:

— Que legal.

— O que foi querida – disse Henrique se sentando perto dela – não gostou da notícia, você vai estudar junto com Anmi, vão morar perto, pois ela vai morar a dois quarteirões de casa e vamos morar em um lugar sossegado, como você sempre quis.

— Eu gostei da notícia – disse tentando sorrir para o pai –Mas a casa onde vivemos, a casa da mamãe, não queria sair dali, foi lá que passamos tantos momentos juntas, e com você também.

— Ho meu bem – disse ele a pegando no colo – Não podemos nos prender a essas coisas, aquela sempre vai ser uma casa que lhe trará boas recordações apenas isto, mas se você quiser encontrar sua mãe, você vai a encontrar dentro de você e tenho certeza que ela sempre vai estar com você, onde você for.

Mily se abraçou ao pai e ficou ali no seu colo como nos velhos tempos, apesar que agora ela já não cabia mais ali, era bom fiar ali com ele. Mas logo apareceu Nanda e pulou em cima de Mily e ficou ali toda sorridente e ignorando a careta de dor de Henrique.

— Mi, é veldade? – disse ela com uma carinha sonolenta – A tatá disse que nos vamos no mudar para Mulanbiqui, é veldade?

— É sim Nanda, mas nós vamos para Munçãniqui e não Mulanbiqui – disse ela rinda – Não é papai – então olhou para o pai que fazia careta – Ho me desculpe, estamos pesadas né – pegou Nanda no colo e saio de cima do pai.

Nanda era uma menininha de quatro anos e meio fofinha também, Ellem falou que era normal, pois Mica também era gordinha só emagreceu depois que cresceu. Mily não estava agüentando ela no colo então a soltou e disse:

— Vamos ajudar Mica a fazer as malas? – a garotinha abriu um longo sorriso e saio correndo deixando Mily para trás – Papai, quando voltamos para casa para arrumar as coisas?

— Não precisamos – disse ele se levantando e conduzindo Mily para o quarto de Mica- Nossas coisa já foram levadas para a casa nova, só a suas que não, provavelmente vão ser levadas amanhã, você deve ter percebido que a casa estava meio vazia hoje – Mily confirmou com a cabeça – Eu já havia levado D. Nina a nova casa, e ela me ajudou a escolher o que levar para lá, pois a casa é bem diferente da outra então muitos quadros e estatuas e outras coisas não ficariam bem lá, então iram ser vendidos, daqui pra frente começaremos uma vida nova.

— Estou curiosa pra ver a casa então – disse ela com um brilho no olhar – Eu gostava da nossa velha casa, o que vocês deixaram para traz?

— Hum – ficou pensando por um momento – A maioria daqueles quadros que sua avó nos deus, aquelas estátuas estranhas que tinha na sala, as cortinhas verdes que tinha na biblioteca...

— Já entendi – disse Mily rindo – Tudo de sombrio que tinha em casa.

— É mais ou menos isso – disse ele – E não fique brava com D. Nina, mas ela jogou quase seu material todo que estava na mesa fora, falei com ela quando chegamos aqui, liguei pra lá pra saber como iam as coisas – Mily ficou espantada – não se preocupe, ele falou que jogou fora apenas seu fichário desse ano, as canetas que não pegavam mais, algumas roupas que estavam velhas, sapato resumindo, fez um limpa no seu quarto, o que tava precisando né filha – disse rindo, mas logo parou vendo a cara de Mily – Se acalme eram só coisas velhas, e quanto ao teu fichário que você montou, ela guardou e o resto você compra depois.

— Ufa - respondeu ela sorrindo – Achei que ela tinha jogado o meu outro fichário também, deu um trabalho pra montar tudo – Já tinham chegado ao quarto de Mica e estava uma verdadeira bagunça – Vou ajudar Mica.

— Boa sorte então – disse o pai vendo a bagunça que o quarto estava – só não vão dormir muito tarde em- deu um beijo na filha e saio.

Mily entrou no quarto e tinha roupa pra tudo quanto é lado, foi conversando com Mica e ajudando ela a arrumar algumas coisa e separando outras, estava tão distraída tirando as roupas do armário que tropeçou em um monte de roupa andante. Olhou assustada pra o monte que se movia então entendeu o que estava acontecendo fez sinal para Mica e as duas caíram em cima do monte e logo apareceu Nanda dando risada.

— O que tava fazendo ai em baixo baixinha ?- Perguntou Mica fazendo cosquinha da irmã.

— Vocês foram jolgando ropas em chima de mim – disse ela recuperando o fôlego – delepente tudo ficou esculo e pum, vocês em chima de mim.

Todas caíram na risada e assim foi a noite inteira entre risos e gargalhadas elas foram terminar de arrumar tudo só quando o dia amanheceu. Mas Emily foi para a sacada do quarto da prima para ver o nascer do sol. Olhou para traz e viu as primas deitadas juntinhas dormindo tranqüilamente. Então olhou novamente para frente e lá estava ele, subindo forte e dando seu espetáculo como sempre. O sol estava radiante como sempre, Mily sentia um leve vento lhe tocar os cabelos e fechou os olhos e ficou assim alguns segundos, quando abrio os olhos e olhou novamente para o sol se sentiu revigorada.

— Um nova vida não– disse encarando o invisível –Uma nova aventura, estou pronta para o que der e vier.

Então entrou e foi se deitar com as primas, e ficou pensando novo desafio que vinha pela frente até que adormeceu.


End file.
